Important parts of several of the individually proposed research programs of this Program Project depend on the use of human oral squamous cell carcinoma cells and animal models for oral cancer development and progression. The Cell and Animal Model Core will provide the material required for these studies. Both malignant and normal keratinocyte cell lines, which are essential tools for the proposed studies are available. In addition, Core B will assist in the transfection of cells using retroviral vectors and in the performance of tumor invasion and migration assays. Another important task of the Core Facility will to make available several different animal models of oral cancer for the study of development, progression and invasion/metastasis.